


The Factor

by Anteros



Category: Hornblower (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-06
Updated: 2010-02-06
Packaged: 2017-10-31 08:21:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/341953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anteros/pseuds/Anteros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is the plot bunny generated by a National Trust for Scotland book on Culzean Castle.  It started sensibly enough but degenerated into blatant smut.  Still, I think this is a rather plausible explanation of Archie's somewhat questionable origins ;)</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Factor

**Author's Note:**

> This is the plot bunny generated by a National Trust for Scotland book on Culzean Castle. It started sensibly enough but degenerated into blatant smut. Still, I think this is a rather plausible explanation of Archie's somewhat questionable origins ;)

  


* * *

  
**I**

They had come upon the brig _Shearwater_ south south west off the Lizard. Patrolling with the Channel Fleet the _Indefatigable_ had orders to intercept all craft, verify their port of origin and monitor their business. Additional orders had been issued to remain vigilant for evidence of spying, smuggling and gun running. To this end Captain Pellew had despatched Lieutenant Hornblower and Acting Lieutenant Kennedy with a company of marines under Sergeant Carmichael to inspect the merchantman. Six ratings waited below in the jolly boat, moored to the side of the ship.

The captain of the _Shearwater_ was a large heavy set Manx man who introduced himself as Dunn. The brig was out of Douglas and was returning from the continent with a cargo of fine Spanish wool destined for Bristol. Lieutenant Hornblower remained on deck inspecting the captain's papers and cargo manifest while the marines went below with the sergeant and acting lieutenant to search the hold. The sergeant saw to it that the marines went about their business methodically. Bayoneting the bales of wool to ensure nothing was concealed within and broaching the casks of water and small beer to verify they contained only the authorised contents. Satisfied that nothing untoward was secreted in the hold, Carmichael and the marines returned topside to report their findings to Lieutenant Hornblower. The acting lieutenant had disappeared somewhere amongst the bales and casks.

Lieutenant Hornblower had found the ship's papers to his satisfaction and was returning them to the captain when Kennedy reappeared on deck. He acknowledged the superior officer with a salute "Lieutenant Hornblower," before turning to the captain "Captain.... Dunn, is it? Sir, would you be so kind as to remove your jacket?" Hornblower opened his mouth to demand what the devil the acting lieutenant was playing at when Kennedy silenced him with an almost imperceptible glance. Dunn's face was turning puce. "Lieutenant Hornblower, what is the meaning of this outrage? I suggest you teach this jumped up little midshipman some manners." Hornblower drew himself up to his full height and looked the captain coolly in the eye. "Acting _Lieutenant_ Kennedy has issued you with an order Captain Dunn. I suggest you comply. Otherwise I shall have to request that Sergeant Carmichael here teaches _you_ a lesson."

Kennedy had his hand on the pistol at his waist and was tapping his finger on the stock. "Your jacket please, Captain Dunn." The captain was now purple but after a moment's hesitation he tore off his jacket and threw it on the deck at the officers' feet. Kennedy picked it up and, pulling a short knife from his belt, slit open the lining. It took Hornblower several seconds to realise what he was looking at. Beneath the grimy grey wool of the battered coat shone a delicate froth of snow-white lace.

"An uncommonly fine jacket Captain Dunn, sir." Kennedy addressed the captain before turning to the lieutenant and adding with high formality "Lieutenant Hornblower, sir, I believe that there is sufficient evidence here to suggest that both Captain Dunn and this brig are shipping unauthorised cargo. With respect sir, perhaps it would be prudent to impound the vessel forthwith." Hornblower was having considerable difficulty maintaining the requisite air of gravitas. "Indeed Mr Kennedy. I can only concur. Sergeant Carmichael!" A series of dull clicks behind the officers signaled that the marines had cocked their muskets and had undoubtedly trained them on the ships company.

Under Kennedy's direction the marines searched the brig a second time with the assistance of the ratings from the moored jolly boat. On ordering the _Shearwater_ 's crew to strip Hornblower discovered that they were as sumptuously attired as the captain. Worn and weatherbeaten reefers, coats and frocks were cleverly stitched to conceal yard upon yard of shimmering satins, Italian silk brocade and fine French lace. Meanwhile below deck the _Indefatigable's_ ratings were smashing open water butts and beer barrels with their boarding axes to reveal small sealed casks of madeira and Lisbon port. Finally the acting lieutenant ordered the somewhat nervous marines to break open the shot cartridges stacked neatly in the small magazine of the fore hold. They contained enough fine gunpowder tea to supply the fashionable coffee houses of Bristol for a week.

* * *

  
**II**

Hornblower had his hands clasped behind his back, trying desperately not to fidget. Despite his unlikely promotion to the exalted rank of lieutenant he still felt nervous as a green midshipman when reporting to the captain in the day room of the great cabin.

"You are to be congratulated Mr Hornblower. It appears you have apprehended a criminal of some enterprise and ingenuity. Well done sir. Very well done." Captain Pellew looked up from the report to its nervous author.

Hornblower was rather taken aback by this unwarranted acclaim. Perhaps his report had not been sufficiently clear? He gripped his wrist more firmly and took a deep breath. "Captain Pellew sir, I'm obliged to report that had it not been for Acting Lieutenant Kennedy we might never have uncovered the illicit nature of Captin Dunnn's business. All credit is his and his alone."

Pellew fixed the lieutenant with a beady eye. "Indeed? Is that so Mr Hornblower? Then perhaps I should recommend that Mr Kennedy is transferred to the Board of Customs if that is where his talents lie?"

The lieutenant swallowed audibly. The captain raised an eyebrow. Hornblower's nails were digging hard into his wrist now. "With respect Captain Pellew sir, I believe the Board's gain would be the Admiralty's loss." Unseen by his subordinate, the corner of Pellew's mouth twitched. "Yes, yes Mr Hornblower. I believe you may be correct. Despatch another company of Marines to the _Shearwater_ and instruct the vigilant acting lieutenant that tomorrow he will bring the brig in to Bristol and deliver both Captain Dunn and his cargo to the appropriate authorities." In a single breath the lieutenant appeared to deflate with relief and swell with pride. "Aye aye captain!" Saluting smartly, he departed.

* * *

  
**III**

Horatio was in unusually high spirits. Although he himself shouldered praise reluctantly there were few things that gave him more pleasure than seeing his friend's undoubted ability recognised and rewarded. Word of the discovery and seizure of the _Shearwater_ had spread throughout the ship and Horatio had had little difficulty in procuring a bottle of claret to toast their success.

"Tell me Archie, what made you suspect that Dunn was smuggling?" Horatio was seated across the corner of the wardroom table from Archie, who glanced up at him and pursed his lips. "Let's just call it an educated guess, Horatio."

"An educated guess, hm'n?" Horatio appeared to be mulling this over. "And pray tell Mr Kennedy, what kind of _education_ did a gentleman such as yourself receive that led you to deduce that Captain Dunn's jacket was lined with a king's ransom of French lace? You are indeed _uncommonly_ well educated."

Archie grimaced at Horatio's laboured attempt at sarcasm. He sighed and tapped the table rather irritably. "Well if you must know..."

"Indeed I must sir! I will not rest until I know." Horatio was rather enjoying the rare opportunity to put Archie on the spot. Archie for his part was looking uncharacteristically uncomfortable.

"Hmm, no you wouldn't would you? Let's just say that certain of my forbears had related business interests."

The witty response Horatio had been formulating vanished. "What? They were in the wool trade?!"

Archie snorted. Really, for all his acuity Horatio could be quite dense on occasion. "No Horatio, not wool. But trade, of a sort."

Horatio was still looking blank. "The running trade, Horatio?" Archie added helpfully.

Gradually realisation dawned and Horatio sat bolt upright scraping his chair back along the deck. "Archie? Are you telling me...?"

"Yes Horatio, I'm telling you that my illustrious grandsire was a smuggler. Although I am obliged to add, an _uncommonly_ successful one."

Horatio was actually gawping now. "But Archie I thought your father was..."

"Horatio my _father_ is Sir Gilbert Kennedy and a more proper and worthy gentleman you could not wish to meet. Really Horatio, upon my word, you would _not_ wish to meet him. He is a man of great ambition and little imagination. However _his_ father, my grandfather, was one Archibald Kennedy, estate factor to the 9th Earl, Sir Thomas Kennedy. I hasten to add that I was named for the illustrious Captain Archibald Kennedy, you know the one, commander of the _Flamborough_ , saw action at Tagus, _not_ for the factor, god forbid! Of course it’s the captain's son, another Archibald, who is now the 12th Earl. Anyway where was I? Ah yes, the factor ran a highly enterprising smuggling business with Sir George Moore of Peel on the Isle of Man. Spirits and Congo tea were their favoured cargo I believe. Of course Cassillis pocketed most of the profits for him over the water."

Horatio had gone from looking astonished to confused. "The king over the water Horatio? The Stuarts? The 9th Earl was a notorious Jacobite."

"A Jacobite?! Archie...surely not?" The expression on Horatio's face suggested that Archie himself had confessed to treason right there in the wardroom of the _Indefatigable_. Archie could not prevent himself from laughing at Horatio's gobsmacked expression.

"Horatio I can assure you, the blood than runs through these veins is quite blue. Well maybe just a touch off colour....several branches would have to fall from the Kennedy family tree before earldom and entail would drop into my lap! However father has made it his life's work to restore a semblance of respectability to our tarnished lineage. He made a very respectable marriage to his second cousin twice removed. My mother is Lady Catherine Dunbar who of course is the daughter of Lady Anne Kennedy, Cassillis niece by marriage on his brother's side..."

Horatio was laughing now too. "Stop Archie stop! I fear you lost me at the second removal. I had no idea that I was in the company of such a disreputable gentleman! In the future I will choose my messmates with greater care, I have my reputation as a lieutenant to consider..."

As soon as the words were out of his mouth Horatio realised his error. The bright smile slid from Archie's face. There were still many things about his dear friend that Horatio did not understand chief of which was that while Archie appeared to set little store by his own good name, the preservation of Horatio's honour was another matter entirely.

"Archie I'm sorry. I didn't not mean to suggest..." Horatio glanced quickly around the wardroom before briefly placing his hand on Archie's.

"It's all right Horatio, you make a fair point. You should ...."

Horatio may not have understood these bleak moods that sometimes descended on his friend, but he had gained considerable experience in heading them off. "Mr Kennedy" he announced, "I must beg your pardon. I am the one who is unfit to grace this table. You sit before a disgraced and condemned man. I have insulted a superior officer and I'm sure I need not remind you of the penalty for such insubordination."

Archie was still gazing dejectedly at the table but he cocked an eye at his companion. “What _are_ you talking about Horatio?”

“Mr Kennedy need I remind you that tomorrow _you_ shall be Captain Kennedy of the _Shearwater_ while _I_ will be demoted and dishonored plain Mister Hornblower.” Horatio had adopted such a preposterous hangdog expression that even Archie could not maintain his despondency. He did maintain his solemn expression however.

"A fair point, well made Mr Hornblower. And may I inform you that while Captain Pellew may stand for such indiscipline and insubordination in his junior officers _I_ most certainly will not.”

“Indeed Captain Kennedy,” Horatio nodded gazing at Archie woefully, “I would expect you to be a most strict disciplinarian.” How Horatio managed to look so doleful and devilish in the same instant was beyond Archie and he blushed scarlet. Horatio had never seen Archie blush before. It was quite a sight.

To Archie’s relief further embarrassment at his expense was spared by the arrival in the wardroom of Mr Bowles, the sailing master. “Ah Hornblower, Kennedy, I believe congratulations are in order. I hear you are to sail the brig to Bristol tomorrow Kennedy?"

“Yes,” said Archie, taking a sip of wine to regain his composure, “I believe those are the captain's orders.”

“Mr Kennedy,” Horatio interrupted, ”I have a chart of the Bristol Channel in my cabin, perhaps you would like to see it? It may help to ease your passage.”

Archie choked, spitting a considerable quantity of claret on to the wardroom table and dissolved into an uncontrollable fit of coughing.

"All right there, Archie?" asked Bowles, slapping the younger man hard on the back.

"Yes...yes, thank you," gasped Archie. Tears were streaming down his face and his cheeks had turned crimson again.

Horatio was unmoved. He stood up and gestured towards his cabin, “come Archie, I'll look out that chart for you now."

Archie was still coughing and his voice was husky when he answered. "Thank you Horatio, most kind. I'm sure that would be very helpful."

* * *

  
**IV**

There were many things about Horatio Hornblower that fascinated Archie, chief of which was his contrary nature. The man was a mess of contradictions. On the one hand he was in thrall to the Admiralty's Articles of War and codes of honour, on the other he was a gambler who took risks against odds that few other men would even consider. Horatio was gambling now. Archie had seen the bright hard gleam in his eyes as he rose from the wardroom table. And Archie could not resist.

* * *

  
**V**

All that stood between them and the wardroom was the thin oak partition that formed the wall of Horatio's tiny cabin. "Come in Archie, take a seat," Horatio announced rather too loudly while placing one hand over Archie's mouth and pushing him back until he was pinned against the bulkhead farthest from the door. That gleam was still there in his eyes, like an amber spark struck from flint. Archie tried to shake his head under Horatio's firm grip, but Horatio was having none of it. He held Archie's gaze with an expression that was half invitation, half challenge and all lust. Archie's was transfixed, heart hammering in his chest, a ferocious heat spreading upwards. He could feel himself growing hard under Horatio's naked gaze.

"Now where is that chart?"

Horatio voice would easily carry through the thin partition to Bowles, who they had left seated at the wardroom table.

"Let me just look out my chest."

Without compromising his hold on Archie, Horatio managed to kick his chest from under his cot and slide it against the cabin door. They were both in their shirt sleeves and Archie could feel every inch of Horatio's long body pressed against him. His stiff prick jutting against his hip. He was running his thumb across Archie's lips now, his free hand deftly undoing the buttons of Archie's breeches.

"It must be in here somewhere."

Horatio's breath was hot on Archie's cheek. Long fingers slid into his open breeches.

"Ah yes here it is."

Archie threw his head back against the bulkhead as Horatio's fingers curled round his prick, thumb smearing over the already wet head.

"I knew it was in here somewhere."

He was breathing hard now, long shuddering gasps.

"I was lucky enough to pick this up in a most unpromising looking establishment near Spithead."

Reluctantly shaking off Horatio's free hand which was still playing over his lips Archie pulled the taller man closer and buried his face against his shoulder. He had considerably more faith in Horatio's ability to retain his composure than he did in his own. Horatio's hand felt cool and smooth, sliding over his burning flesh. The fine wool of his waistcoat rasped against his cheek and he breathed in the familiar salt warm smell. Horatio’s hand was on the back of Archie's neck now pressing him hard against his shoulder, his other hand moving relentlessly.

"It was quite a find."

Horatio knew Archie's rhythm by instinct and could hold him teetering on the very brink of the precipice or with the slightest stroke send him tumbling over the edge. All Archie could do was to cling on, smothering his ragged breath against his lover's shoulder.

"As you can see it's an uncommonly fine chart."

Horatio held him on the verge for seconds that burned like an eternity of heat and want and then with one deft stroke let him go. Archie bit hard against the wool of Horatio's waistcoat, jerking his hips forward and came without a sound.

"Drawn by a very careful hand. Wouldn't you agree Mr Kennedy?"

"Yes indeed Mr Hornblower," rasped Archie hoarsely before being overtaken by another fit of coughing. Horatio's expression could only be described as triumphant.

Archie was not so easily beaten though. Horatio may have won the trick but he was not ready to concede the hand.

Quickly Archie fastened the buttons of his breaches with one hand, pushing Horatio backwards with the other until he collided with the edge of his low cot and sat down rather heavily.

"Hornblower, I have to confess I am unfamiliar with the waters around the Bristol Channel."

Archie was already on his knees, smiling innocently.

"You have clearly studied this chart in some detail perhaps you would be so good as to talk me through the hazards?"

It took only seconds to open Horatio's breeches and pull his small clothes aside.

"I feel sure I could benefit considerably from your experience."

Horatio was hard and wet, his prick springing forward.

"Of course Mr Kennedy, it would be my pleasure."

Archie ran one finger lightly down Horatio's smooth shaft to the dark mat of tight curls.

"You enter the channel here you see?"

Lowering his head he licked the very tip of Horatio's prick before slipping his lips over the glossy head.

"Between St Govans Head and Hartland...Point."

Circling the head of Horatio's prick with his tongue Archie started to slide his hand up and down its length. Horatio was sitting bolt upright hands gripping the edge of the cot, knuckles turning white. His eyes were half shut but his voice was steady.

...large stretch of water, subject to strong tidal streams and open to a heavy sou'westerly..... swell.

Archie sucked harder now, his stroke more determined. Horatio had shifted his grip to his shoulders.

"... shifting sandbanks... rocky hazards."

Horatio thrust his hips upwards to meet the fierce heat of Archie's mouth.

"tidal range... low... you may wish to employ the services....of a ....local pilot..."

He couldn't hold back any longer, Archie slid his mouth down, pulling hard. Horatio bucked upwards as he came, pulling Archie down and digging his fingers into his collar bones. Archie swallowed hard and as Horatio released his grip he dropped his head into his lap, drinking in the intense musky smell.

* * *

  
**VI**

Archie was still coughing when they returned to the wardroom minutes later. Horatio had hastily grabbed a book from his cabin to bury his nose in, his composure not being quite what it should be. Lieutenant Bracegirdle had joined Master Bowles at the long table. "Are you well Mr Kennedy? he asked in genuine concern. "Yes, fine thank you sir" Archie lifted the half-drunk glass of claret from the table where he had left it. "I swallowed a mouthful and it went down the wrong way." There was a loud thud as the book fell to the floor. Archie smiled lightly and sat down to finish his wine. Horatio would have to concede that the slam was his.

* * *

  
**Notes:**

1\. Smuggling strategies, including coats padded with silks and gunpowder tea in the shot cartridges from Melville.  
Melville, H., (2000), _White-Jacket or the World in a Man-of-War_ , Northwestern University Press.

2.

> “Records at Culzean show an Archibald Kennedy (no direct relation), the estate factor in 1747 conducting a thriving business from the Castle in partnership with George Moore, one of the most famous and successful of the Manx smugglers, and Sir Thomas Kennedy, later the 9th earl of Cassillis. They traded in Lisbon (port), claret, rum, spirits and Congo tea which they smuggled in from the Isle of Man and sold locally. Earl Thomas was an ardent Jacobite and supported the return of the Stuart dynasty, as did most of his Ayrshire smuggling network. Their activities were not only highly profitable but also a way of expressing their defiance of the Hanovarian government.”

National Trust for Scotland, (2006), _Culzean Castle_ , p 9.

3\. The running trade <http://www.isle-of-man.com/manxnotebook/catalog/b166.htm>

4\. Sir George Moore <http://www.isle-of-man.com/manxnotebook/fulltext/worthies/p072.htm>

5\. The Bristol Channel <http://www.btinternet.com/~motorboat/brist.htm>


End file.
